leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
คุยกับผู้ใช้:KazMx/1
Welcome! Hi KazMx -- we are excited to have League of Legends Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "League of Legends Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hiya! Kaz, nice to meet you! Thought I would stop by and let you know we are here to help out. If you haven't checked out the gaming newsletter, there are some tips you might find useful. The team will be around to help build out content and help you reach out to editors. I noticed you posted on the official forums, great start - just make sure you keep it up, so that everyone on the official site is aware of the wiki. We'll be around to help out, so if you have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. -- Doug (talk) 23:24, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey Kaz. My name is Joe and I'm from the Wiki Gaming team. I'll be spending some time here today improving things. I'll also start work on a new and improved visual design, including tweaking the logo and making a custom skin. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 18:44, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Both of you thanks a lot, I was kind of desperate of being almost alone. I'll be checking the gaming newsletter constantly.- KazMx "Wolf" (T • • ) 19:10, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm glad you like what I've done. =) I'm also working on a new main page design that I'll be finished with soon. Since the main colors of the wiki have changed, it would be a good idea to change the color of Template:Champions and Template:Infobox champion to match. JoePlay (talk) 00:37, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Outreach Kaz, I found the official Facebook group for LoL, also have you reached out to fansites? Russian site with English support and LoL gathering would be a good place to post about the wiki. Cheers, -- Doug (talk) 23:01, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you Doug, I'm on it right away - KazMx The Wolf (T • • ) 23:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Champions infobox stats You probably noticed the new look to the champion stats in the infobox. You may have already realized how it works, but I wanted to message you just to make sure. All the stats bars on the champion pages at the official site are represented numerically by a percent divisible by 10 from 10 - 100, so 10%, 20%, 30%, etc. We used the same method in the infobox, so now the input for the stats (attack, health, spells, difficulty) is 10, 20, 30, etc. If you look closely enough at the bars on the official site, you should be able to tell what % it is, but if you're unsure, you can right-click on the champions page and select "view source". About halfway down the source code page you'll see a section like this: If you have any questions, just ask. JoePlay (talk) 18:17, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Joe, I did notice and try to respond but i had some issues with the editor of Wikia and I was forced to reinstall IE 8. But I Didn't knew how to check the percentage in the profile pages. By the way how do you get those full render images? - KazMx The Wolf (T • • ) 01:56, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::By taking a screenshot (using the Print Screen key Scrn) of the page at the official site and editing it in Photoshop. =) JoePlay (talk) 21:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Karthus and Twitch I just dropped by the official site and noticed that 2 more new champions had been revealed. Then I came to the wiki to work on their pages and saw that you had already done everything, even adding their avatars to Category:Champions. Great work! JoePlay (talk) 19:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcome back Thanks, Kaz. I've been very busy with other things lately. The champion renders has been on my to-do list ever since you messaged me about it. Today I finally had some spare time, and since LoL is getting close to release, I wanted to spend some time here. JoePlay (talk) 23:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Beta Hey Kaz. Are you in the LoL beta? If not, I can hook you up with a beta key. Let me know. JoePlay (talk) 23:14, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Aah... I see now... Alrighty, I see now. The game hasn't even be released! No wonder the wiki doesn't have many editors. I should move my sig over here... Ajraddatz :hehe, I said that I wasn't meaning to push =D. Return whenever you want, I am currently having some awesome results over on the AoE3 forums. I can help you advertise this wiki, it is really awesome. Uniform page designs... nice colours... need I go on? Ajraddatz pics Sup Kaz, I hope you don't mind me uploading images to some things that need them ;) Coke :) 05:33, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Beta Key Still have a beta key? The more I see the game, the more I like it. I have played DotA, but the imbalances annoy me. If this game is anything like it, then I would love to play it... Thanks, Ajraddatz :Ok, thanks :) Ajraddatz ::Played one game, a lot better than DotA, thanks! Soon I will know enough to even edits this wiki :). Still wish that AoEW had about... 20 more contributors. So weird, MLN is a smaller game than AoE, but MLNW has 3x the editors, even though there is nothing to do! LEGO only releases content once every 3 months, and all of the pages are basically perfect, so all anybody does is edit user space! Anyways, I see you made an MLN account and got to Rank 1, if you need items I can send them to you. MLN gets boring after a while, but for some reason I like it... weird. Thanks again, I REALLY need to bring my sig over here, corrupting yet another wiki. Ajraddatz (Talk) Hi Kaz I was wondering in what way i can help you with the Wiki? Lady Michelle 22:44, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :I think that he will agree with me when I say... go ahead!!! Thanks! Ajraddatz Wiki Updates Hey Kaz, I will be putting certain MediaWiki codes by the talk pages, things like auto-refreshing the RC. Also, would you like an IRC made for this wiki? I could set up everything. Thanks, Ajraddatz :Also, what are the abilities officially called? The ones that you pick at the start of the game, right after your Champion. Since AOEW isn't really active, I will be migrating over here for the time being. I hate editing alone :(. Got my signature over, if you are OK with it. Also, if you need another admin ever... I would love to :). At this point however, I don't think that is is really necessary. So nice to see so many new users here! Thanks, 23:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Block Block IP 24.118.244.202, he removed all content, from every page... undoing. 13:46, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, thanks. That should help in the future, when vandals next strike. 03:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Sitenotice Thanks Kaz, but the site notice isn't really necessary. Rollback isn't that major... Thanks anyways though! 04:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:Name My name is Adrian J Raddatz, hence my nickname. Where would you like the timer, I will assume that it is the main page for now ;). Game? I am going to create a practice game of LoL (In the practice game section) for the purpose of taking pics of items. Also, a bit of fun :). Want to join? The pass will be LoLW. 23:58, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Warnings? Hello again, since this wiki is growing, would you like me to move over warning templates and banning policies? I got the idea from the MLN Wiki (of course), and applied it to the AoE Wiki. With these policies and templates, a vandal gets 2 warnings, a minor ban and then a major ban. I find this system to be good, because sometimes people are not aware that they are vandalizing. This lets them know, and it a respectful way. if they have 2 warning and do something bad again, then as an admin on MLN Wiki puts it, "ROTFLOLCOPTER BANNING IS TEH COOLIES!" (they get a block). I await your reply, 14:32, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, thanks. I will move it over. 01:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Contact you in LoL hey,whats your ingame name? i want to ask about the wiki and stop using website info, its wrong LoL official website skill names and descriptions are all wrong add me up in LoL: Drakonis Answer Thanks for the adminship,That makes 4 lol. In response to the sig question, that is the reason that I use User:Ajraddatz/sig for my signature. Not only does it look fancier, but the template suppresses the subst. The template isn't on all wikis, but I am trying to move it to all. If you wish to go back to a sig like mine, it actually explains how to make it in League of Legends Wiki:Signature Policy. Make you sig in User:KazMx/sig and in your prefs put . 02:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Also, I won't be very active today or tomorrow, as I am sailing all day and watching Star Trek all night :) 02:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::And last but not least; in direct response to you question, to use a template in your sig just put . 02:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. After Nosubst put a | not a : 02:29, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Excellent this should work with my new sig. 04:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC)